Spin You Around
by NOhardyz
Summary: A sweet little songfic/oneshot involving Jeff Hardy & Trish Stratus. Started this a couple of years ago and decided to finally finish it up. A lot has changed for those two hasn't it?


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT own any WWE Superstars or anything WWE whatsoever. Also any other recognized or copyrighted material is not mine as well. "I'm just a kid with a pad and a pen and a big imagination," – "Click Click Boom" – Saliva. This is my second fanfic, and also my second oneshot/songfic. I'm trying to work my way up. Anyways, after you read this, or before you want to read it, check my first oneshot "Last Kiss". Write reviews if you want to. That goes for this one as well. So let's get on with it—_

"**Spin You Around"**

**Written By "NOhardyz"**

**Pairing: Jeff/Trish **_**(ft. Matt/Amy)**_

_**Inspired by "Spin You Around" by Puddle of Mudd**_

Jeff Hardy sits on a purple-cushioned stool by the bar sipping his fifth bottle of Corona. His dark green eyes focused on the foamy line that encircled the inside of the glass. He sits hunched over, elbows leaning on the bar counter. It was the night before his older brother's birthday. Matt decided to have a small get together at a local bar in Charlotte, North Carolina with his little brother, and a few of his closest friends; including Amy Dumas who invited a newly divorced Trish Stratigias to keep her company. After all, Matt and Amy just became friends again after she and Trish showed up at RAW's 15th Anniversary Party. She still wanted her fellow Diva friend to help ease the awkwardness between them.

They spent the first fifteen minutes at the bar downing shots. Then the party crew took their drinks over to the small empty hardwood floor in front of the stage, except for the "rainbow haired warrior" who didn't bother to join them.

"Jeff what are you doing?" his brother called from across the makeshift dance floor, "Get your ass over here!" The younger Hardy turned around, spinning his stool's seat toward the older one.

"Nah bro, not tonight!" He shouted over the drunken laughs and screams of the crowd that surrounded the darker drunker Hardy, "I don't wanna serve my older bro if front of all these people— Especially Amy!"

Matt's eyes widen and then squinted as he smirked and gave his brother the finger, "Very funny, funnyman!" He wobbled as he chuckled at Jeff's Amy comment. He turned around and clumsily pushed through the sea of people with an opened bottle of Corona clutched in opposite hand. Jeff sighed as turned around to his drink and took another gulp. He stared blankly into the space in front of him. The big husky bartender shook his head at him, thinking he was another one of those kids trying to drown out being fired or a broken heart. He wiped his boulder hands on his black apron that protected his white button up shirt, tucked around his big belly. But Jeff didn't notice him. He lifted the handle to his dry mouth once again to take another swig. As he started to stare off into the distance again, two soft comforting hands gently massaged his muscular shoulders exposed out of his black wifebeater. He thought it was Amy checking if he was okay. She used always checked on him. Before all the shit that went down with her and Adam; she was like the long lost sister he never had.

"Ames I'm fine. I swear—"

"Oh really Mr. Hardy?" a cheerful girlish voice interrupted him. His eyes fluttered towards the familiar bubbly voice. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw a brunette bombshell in a black t-shirt that was cut a few inches above her waist and black leather capris which were secured around her hips with a metallic gold studded belt. Her two big beaming hazel eyes were staring right back at him.

"Ha, damn," he laughed nervously looking at her, "Sorry Trish, I thought you were Amy." He glanced past over her shoulder at the crowd and saw Amy and Matt were grinding all over each other to "Sex on Fire". He shifted his dark green eyes back to the gorgeous woman standing in front of him. His eyes wondered from her flat tanned stomach up to her neck before he snapped out of her body's trance. She definitely wasn't Amy. No, instead it was the Canadian Diva she came with.

"Last time I checked I didn't have a southern accent," she giggled as she flashed a warm smile, "So why are you still sitting here? Shouldn't you be bustin' a move up there Vanilla Ice?"She grinned as she took a seat on the empty stool next to him, turning slightly in his direction.

A laugh escaped his lips as he smirked, the smiled back at her declining, "Maybe later."

He hadn't talk to her all day, except for the awkward _"Hey! How are you?" _when she arrived at the bar with Amy. Actually he hadn't seen her for years after he was… Well, we should know the story inside and out by now.

"It's been a while huh?" she studied him thoughtfully, placing a hand firmly on top of his shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay? It looks like something's bothering you. You can tell me, right?"

"Uh…" He managed to mutter before his mind got the best of him. His eyes darted to the still half-empty glass…

'_Not right now,' He thought, 'Shit…I'm losing it— What the hell am I thinking? Trish's divorced and I'm… single— Fuck what am I doing I'm fuckin' talkin' to myself—'_

"Jeff?" she her mouth frowned a little. She worried about what was going on in the Enigma's head.

"Yeah, Trish, I'm good. I promise," Her voice brought his mind back to reality. "My back's still kinda sore from last night. Overshot the Swanton," he answered. Well his back didn't hurt that much. He didn't know why he exaggerated it to her.

"Ouch. Well," She nodded. She cringed as she replayed the image over and over again in her head, "I hope you feel better tonight. I'm going to go get my groove on. Maybe you can join us if your back isn't killing ya too much?"

"Uh…" He trailed off as he looked up and saw same two brown eyes gazing hopefully into his. He stared back into the hazel pools as a fire sparked through his body. His heartbeat increased. He inhaled in a deep breath to calm his nerves and his premature slurred speech. "Yeah… we'll see if my b, my back, doesn't start uh…hurting … that bad," He stuttered.

She looked down with a defeated smile on her lips and looked back up at him.

"Suit yourself Hardy," she sighed, then a grin with the same longing hazel eyes met his again, "But, you're _really_ missing out." She rubbed his arm and hopped off the stool without glancing back at him as she strolled in the direction of the dancing mob. He watched her… Well, her and her ass as she walked away. He spun back around when she disappeared into the dancing scene. _Wait a minute… _He pondered as his eyes stared through the clear light piss-colored liquid. He shifted his head away from the half empty glass to the empty stool beside him. _Did Trish just flirt with me? Nah, I'm over analyzing this shit—but then why'd she say it like 'that'? I'm really missing out—on what?—_

"And why'd she keep looking at me like—that—_like that_," He mimicked her gaze. The bartender nearby shook his head again, thinking if the man he had watched earlier was going crazy, "Poor fella talkin' to himself now."

A few moments later the older Hardy spotted a newly installed jukebox in the corner of the little rundown bar and started wobbling towards it. He leaned a heavy arm onto the display glass and placed an almost empty bottle of piss colored liquid on top of it before skimming through the limited variety of songs on the controller panel.

The previous song that had been playing slowly faded out after Matt dropped a dime in the slot and pressed a small sequence of buttons. The rest of the bar quieted down for the most part, still trying to figure out what happened to the music.

"I just want to make ann announce—ment. I like to dedicate thiss litt-le number to all the loverss out therr," he slurred as he extended an arm out to the redhead a feet away. Amy giggled and trotted over to Matt almost as intoxicated as the older Hardy. He took her hand in his and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She smiled and wrapped her free arm around his neck as an acoustic guitar strumming over the speakers…

"_Ooooo… Ooooo…_

_Ooooo…"_

The younger Hardy still anchored to the stool with his beer smirked, "Pfff… lovers. That's so overrated." After echoing the DJ, he had an urge to look behind him once again, searching for the brunette who had surprised him earlier. She was dancing with Shannon's wife, since the Prince of Rock was recuperating in the men's restroom. He shouldn't have ordered the fish tacos.

"_Come on over the mountain_

_And I'll meet you at the other side…_

_Come on over the mountain_

_And I'll meet you at the other siiiiide... "_

His eyes snapped back to Trish. She was beautiful. She _is_ beautiful. Her natural brunette locks just emphasized her hazel eyes even more than her old blonde hair.

"Pardon me son," the husky bartender interrupted hunching over the bar table with his elbows.

"Uh... Sure?" the purple haired man answered, still gazing at Trish.

"Now I've been watchin' you stare at that lovely young lady over there for a while," he replied in his heavy raspy voice.

"What? I wasn't staring at her?"

"Stalking—"

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, "Alright maybe my eyes drifted a little bit—"

"Anyways, sonny— I saw the way she looks at you too," the husky man admitted, "Why don't you go and dance with the lady?"

"Thanks, but it ain't gonna happen," he sighed as he turned towards the crowd again.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I can't right now ok?"

"Alrighty boy, suit yaself. But yeah I think ya really missin' out on this one," with that said, the older man threw in the towel and went to the other side of the bar counter to get a mop.

"_And if I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around…"_

He couldn't help himself. He had to glance back at the twirling bombshell. Her eyes were closed as she swayed side to side, the alcohol had taken effect. He chuckled at the sight.

"_If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around—"_

He twirled the bottle and brought it to his lips again to finish what was left, hopped off the stool, and strolled towards the intoxicating brunette.

_"Turn your world upside down—"_

"Mind if I cut in Jewels?" the younger hardy asked as he tapped Shannon's wife on the shoulder. His eyes skimmed over to Trish's as she smiled and gave a friendly nod of approval to her now former dance partner.

"Sure, be my guest," the short multicolored haired woman agreed as she did a little bow, "I have to check up on Mr. DILLIGAF anyway." She rolled her eyes standing on her tippy toes to scan for the location of the restrooms and then disappeared into the sea of the tipsy dancing crowd.

"So, you changed your mind?" Trish asked trying not to yell too much over the cries and laughter as she swayed and twirled.

"Yeah, my back's not killing me too much tonight," he laughed as wobbled then tried move to the melody of the guitar.

Trish giggled again, eyes gazing straightly into the intoxicating emerald pools before her. She took a few steps towards him and guided her hands up from his chest then securing them around his neck. His arms wrapped around her slim waist resting at her lower back.

_"And I'd spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down"_

Jeff stepped back lifting his both of their hands above her head, allowing her to twirl to the lyrics. She motioned for him to do a twirl as well. He turned under the bridge of their arms with an arm curved over his head mimicking a graceful ballerina. Their laughter synced together as their arms returned to their former embrace—

_"Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down—"_

The brunette titled her head up at the Enigma still grinning, "Jeff?"

"_If you'll be my woman  
I will take you to another high—"_

"Yeah?" he answered grinning back at her rich hazel eyes.

"_If you'll be my lady  
I will take you for another riiiiide..."_

"Did you… " She stopped as her cheeks beamed a light red as she averted her gaze.

"Did I…?" He continued for her as his hand redirected her chin towards his face.

She laughed out of embarrassment, and grinned, "Did you ever have feelings for me Hardy? You know, during that whole storyline?"

_"If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around…"_

"No," He shook his head and Trish loosened her arms around his neck, taken back about his answer.

"Oh. Maybe this was a bad idea… I'm sorry I shouldn't have showed up—"

"Trish, I've always had feelings for you. And I'm glad you came 'cause I think this is long overdue."

The former blonde eyed him suspiciously, "Us hanging out together?"

He smiled slyly, "No, this…"

_"I can turn it around_

_I can turn around_

_Maybe, baby…"_

He tilted her head up, as her hands cradled both sides of his jaw-line and kissed her, like he should have kissed her before he left all these years.


End file.
